Let Her Go
by complex-yet-simple
Summary: AU/One-Shot. Only know you love her when you let her go.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Arrow or the song "Let Her Go" by Passenger.

* * *

**Let Her Go**

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_~ "Let Her Go," Passenger_

* * *

"Hi… I'm Oliver. This is Tommy. What's your name?"

"M-my name? Umm… I'm Fel-Felicity."

"Wanna play with us?"

* * *

"Pssst. Lis..."

"What?!"

"I need a favor…"

"Spit it out, Queen, before Mrs. Davies catches us."

"Can I sneak a peek on your Math homework? I kinda forgot to do mine last night."

* * *

"Lis, you should definitely go with me and Tommy later to Mike's party."

"It's a school night, Oliver."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. And I really want you to meet Diane."

"Who's Diane?"

"A friend of Mike's sister."

"I thought her name was Carol?"

"No, this is different."

"Oh, don't tell me… the next one will either be Ellen or Emma. Going through the alphabet I see."

"Felicity. Felicity… Huh, the next one then would be Felicity!"

"Shut up, Queen! I'm still not going!"

* * *

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the prom with Lucy?"

"It was boring."

"Really? I somehow doubt that… I thought you and Tommy have that idiotic SGLAP Plan?"

"Oh our 'Surefire Get Laid After Prom Plan?'"

"Yep, that one."

"Well, Tommy's still doing that. But me? Nah. I figured I'd scrap that plan for a better one."

"What's that?"

"It's genius actually. I'm calling it the 'Oliver and Felicity's Better Than Prom Movie Marathon Junk Food Eating Super Fun Night In.'"

"Well, that's a mouthful… oh shut up."

"Ah there, a smile! Finally! So come on, you pick the movies while I go get the food."

"Wait, Oliver."

"Hmmm?

"Thanks."

"He's an idiot. Just remember that."

* * *

"Aaauurggghh!"

"What's wrong?"

"Everything!"

"Talk to me, Oliver. What happened? What's the problem?"

"Being a fucking Queen! That's the problem! I can never live up to that fucking name!"

"Well, who's asking you to quote-unquote live up to that fucking name?"

"Let's see… Mom, Dad, Laurel, the whole fucking world!"

"Not the whole world, Oliver."

* * *

"I love you."

…

"Please say something."

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"Oliver, I-"

"Look, Lis, you know I love you too, right? I mean, you're my bestfriend. My best girl. I just- I don't-"

"I-I understand, Oliver… I'm just going to go now before I make a bigger fool of myself. But then again, I don't even know how that can be possible."

"Felicity, wait."

"No, Oliver. It's fine. Really. I'm fine. Let's just forget that I said anything, ok? Don't worry, this changes nothing between us. But I really have to go."

* * *

"Felicity?"

"Oliver. Hi."

"Hey, where've you been the past few days? Tommy and I barely see you anymore."

"Oh, I just needed to catch up on some things at work. How are you?"

"I'm fine… good… Listen, Tommy and I are meeting for lunch tomorrow at the Big Belly. Wanna join us?"

"Oh, lunch… tomorrow… Um, I'm not really sure. I'll try."

"Felicity. Please. If you don't come, I'll tell Tommy about that time when we were in second grade, during Sam's pool party-"

"I said I'll try, Queen! And you promised never to tell a soul about that! If you do, I'll post all your pictures during Christmas 2006!"

"Ha! There! That's the Felicity I know! See you tomorrow, Lis!"

* * *

"Oh, by the way, do you think your mom would mind if I brought someone to the charity function this year?"

"Hmmm? Probably not. Wait. Who are you bringing?"

"You'll meet him then, Oliver. Patience is a virtue, y'know?"

"How long have you been seeing this guy then? And why haven't I met him yet?"

"I've been seeing him for a while now… four months, I think? And it's not like I wanted to keep him a secret from you, I just haven't found the right time to introduce you two. Don't worry, you'll like him, he's a great guy."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Be nice, Oliver."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Lis! It's me. I was wondering if you're free for lunch later? I can't take all these paperwork!"

"Oh, Oliver. I'm sorry. I already have lunch plans with Steve… But you're welcome to join us if you want."

"You're still seeing that guy?"

"Oliver."

"What? I'm just asking."

"Don't start, okay?"

"Fine. I guess I'll be having lunch by myself then."

"Oliver-"

"I have another call. Bye, Felicity. I'll see you around."

* * *

"So…"

"Before you say anything, let me first ask you this question, Smoak. Where are my flowers?"

"What? What flowers?"

"Well, isn't it customary that the person who asks the other out for a date gives that person flowers on their said date? I mean, I think you're being a cheapskate here. Just saying…"

"Oliver. This is not a date. I asked you out 'cause I wanted to say something to you. Besides, I'm with Steve, remember?"

"I really don't understand what you see in that guy. I mean-"

"Oliver! Please."

"Okay, okay. The floor's all yours, Ms. Smoak. I'm all ears."

"I… I'm getting married."

* * *

"Felicity? Can I talk to you for a few minutes please? Alone?"

"Alright. Ladies, if you'll excuse us."

"Thanks."

"What's on your mind?"

"Please don't do this."

"Oli-"

"Wait, just hear me out first. I'm sorry, okay? I know I don't have the right to ask this of you, especially since I hurt you when you confessed your feelings to me. But God, Felicity! He's not for you. He doesn't deserve you. And I also know that I don't deserve you. There are a lot of things that I regret in my life and there are a lot of times where I've fucked up. but I can't just stand here and lose you without doing something. I didn't realize it then but I do now. Please, Felicity. Don't marry him. I love you. I'm in love with you."

"Oliver..."


End file.
